<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anywhere I Go I'm Taking You by Toad_and_Frog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952718">Anywhere I Go I'm Taking You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_and_Frog/pseuds/Toad_and_Frog'>Toad_and_Frog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_and_Frog/pseuds/Toad_and_Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Clay talk early in the morning in bed. basically just fluff. Inspired by "Taking You" by Why Don't We.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anywhere I Go I'm Taking You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to "Taking You" by Why Don't We</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clay?”<br/>
“Yeah?” Clay says sleepily, shifting slightly on the bed, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist.<br/>
“I want to go somewhere.” George said.<br/>
“Where? The sofa? If you’re uncomfortable we can go-”<br/>
“No! I want to travel, I want to see the world.” George interrupts, laughing. “I don’t want to spend my whole life chained to a screen.”<br/>
“Oh.” Clay said sheepishly. “Where would you go?”<br/>
“All over. I’d like to see Paris, and eat baguettes in front of the Eiffel Tower. I want to see lions in Kenya, and giraffes in the Congo, and I want to see the sculptures in Greece. I want to see the spiders and snakes of Australia, and I want to eat chocolate in Belgium. I want to….”<br/>
Clay finds himself staring at George’s face, being pulled into its orbit. His face has this effect on Clay, an almost gravitational pull. The curve of his chin, and his eyes still crinkled with sleep. He is in love with those lips, still moving as he talks his way through the world. Those lips he’s kissed a thousand times and wants to kiss a thousand more. He is in love with his nose, sunkissed, with a small dusting of freckles. Clay wants to kiss each one, over and over, until he’s mapped them like the stars.<br/>
“Clay?” George asks. “What are you staring at?”<br/>
“You.” “Your pretty face.”<br/>
“Oh.” George’s face breaks out in a slow smile. He runs a hand through his early morning curls, then shifts impossibly closer, curving his body inwards.<br/>
He is ruined by that smile. He is broken, shattered, and put back together again. That smile he saw all those years ago, the one that burned his heart and sent his body up in flame.<br/>
“Where would you go, Clay, if you could?”<br/>
“I don’t know. But wherever I go I’m taking you.” </p>
<p>
  <cite> I need you in my life like limelight<br/>
Wherever I go I’m taking you<br/>
Whenever I call you’re my life line<br/>
You never hang up I depend on you<br/>
You fly with me so I call you redeye<br/>
The sky’s so clear when you’re the view<br/>
Anywhere I go I’m taking you <cite></cite></cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :D This is my first fic so please be nice. If you are willing I would love to get some constructive criticism on this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>